


The Light in The Dark

by shaziru



Category: MindCrack
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Illusions, Nightmares, thiller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaziru/pseuds/shaziru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs wakes up from a strange dream and some very unusual things occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightmares

A winter storm was hitting Greenville, South Carolina. The wind howled through homes and buildings, causing some annoyed residents to fall sleepless.

Down to the streets was a figure. He was tall and lean, unsuitably dressed in a sweater and a small beanie that barely covered his ears. The figure fought the force of the storm, shielding his eyes as he did.

The figure crossed his arms together in an attempt to warm himself when the wind blew stronger, making his face tingle. He weakly ran to the entrance of a building and entered quickly.

The lights of the lobby revealed the face of the figure, some recognized him as Matthew or Matt, but some of his friends called him Vechs. The wind blew the door shut, making Vechs jump slightly at the sound. He slowly made his way to the corridor and took off his beanie, attempting to warm his ears with what he thought was his slightly warmer hands but found them to be numb from the cold.

About halfway down the tunnel, Vechs felt like his eyelids weighed a ton. Although none of the Mindcrackers knew it, he went to Pax and came back exhausted. Vechs managed to keep them up until he was on the second floor, where his apartment was.

From then on, he relied on his memory and the slither of vision he managed to hold up. Not too long later, Vechs was dragging his feet across the tiled floor with his head down and eyes closed. He began to wonder to himself, "How far have I wa-".

**_Thump_ **

Vechs mouthed a curse. He hit his head against the door at the end of the corridor, partially waking him. It made a sound loud enough to easily wake someone inside and probably the next door neighbours on either side.

He backed away slowly until he met his door, 221. Vechs lazily pulled up his left hand to rest on the doorknob and leaned his forehead against the door frame. Knowing that he'd sleep on the spot if he stayed there, he entered his apartment.

Upon entering, Vechs was met with a cold outside breeze. _"It's freezing in here"_ , he thought. He let out a long breath as he rubbed his hands against his forearms. Vechs heard shuffling of papers in the dark. He switched on the lights to find that his window was open, _"I must've left it open before I left"._ Before he could forget, he closed and locked it.

Vechs shuffled his feet to his bedroom, trying his hardest to stay awake until he got there. When he did, he took his sweater off and threw it on the end of the bed along with his beanie. He fell onto his bed and pulled the covers around him, not caring to brush his teeth or take a shower. He was far too tired to do so. Slowly, he drifted into sleep.

\-----

_Vechs laid stomach-down with only one eye being able to see the unfamiliar room he was in. The other being pressed against the metal bed he was on._

_~~~_

_He woke again to the clinking sounds of metal tools._

_~~~_

_Vechs started to panic when he felt the knife go down the back of his head._

_~~~_

_"Shh"_

_~~~_

_Vechs started to panic again as every nerve in his body triggered as he felt agony where the knife had cut before. He was earned a hard slap on the face._

_~~~_

_"Are you afraid of the dark?"_

\-----

Vechs sat bolt up in his bed panting and in cold sweat. He reached for and felt the back of his head, nothing. Lying back down, he sighed out of relief. The pungent smell and coolness of his sweat on the bed sheets made him sit right back up. _"Why's it so cold?"_ , he thought to himself. Vechs looked to the thermostat next to his bed and cursed under his breath, he forgot to turn up the temperature.

Still scarred from his nightmare, he hesitantly walked to the thermostat and raised the temperature. Vechs smiled at how silly it was to be scared of such an illogical nightmare. He stretched out his arms and back, and pulled open the blinds of his bedroom window, letting some natural light in.

As he turned to face his bedroom, a suspicious look crept onto his face, _"Something's off here",_ he thought. Vechs couldn't quite put his finger on it. Eventually, he shrugged the feeling off and walked to his kitchen.

He didn't realise how much his hands were shaking before he almost dropped a glass of water, spilling some as he caught it. Vechs downed his first glass in one gulp, then his second, and then his third; he stopped himself from pouring another. Putting his glass down, he leaned back against the counter with his hands to the side of him.

Vechs continued on, getting a box of cereal and a bowl out from his cabinet, along with a carton of milk from his fridge. He set them all down on the counter to get a spoon and pulled out a drawer that contained dozens of each type of cutlery.

Memories ran past Vechs' head, he was given them when his grandparents passed away. Pushing the thought away, he picked up a spoon, making a clicking sound as it hit other cutlery. His pupils dilated.

_**A flash of white** _

\-----

_Vechs laid stomach-down with only one eye being able to see the unfamiliar room he was in. The other being pressed against the metal bed he was on._

_~~~_

_He woke again to the clinking sounds of metal tools._

_He heard mumbling next to him but was too weak to react, "...sure...wash."_

_Vechs started to panic when he felt the knife go down the back of his head._

\-----

_**Another flash of white** _

"Wash", Vechs thought aloud. With suspicion in his movements, he turned to his sink. His face went pale when he saw that it wasn't dry. He threw the spoon back into the drawer and ran to his computer desk. Vechs pulled a Remington 870 Tactical from behind his monitor, next to his CPU. Keeping it there would prevent unwanted guests at his door from seeing it. He pulled out his phone to dial three numbers.

Before he pressed the call button though, he thought about it. _"What am I going to say? That a psychopath in my nightmare might be in my house because my sink's wet?",_ he let out a disgruntled sigh. He looked to the phone in his hand, then to the shotgun he held in his armpit, he thought, _"I'm probably just paranoid, I need a shower"._ He set his phone down and walked to the bathroom, keeping his 870 with him.

Vechs turned the knobs in his shower, letting some water flow. He hung his clothes on a towel rail and stepped in. Vechs pressed his hand against the shower wall and cast down his gaze, thinking about what just happened.

He remained in that position for a few minutes before his neck started to hurt. When straightening out his neck and back, he shut his eyes as the streams of water hit them.

Vechs stepped out of the way of the water and rubbed it out of his eyes. As he opened his eyes again, he found himself petrified at the sight before him.

At first glance, Vechs thought they were long and thin spikes that shot out from the wall, _"Nothing can cause that"_ , he thought.

Upon further inspection, he found it to be even stranger than that. The long spikes were crystal clear, like water. In fact, they were water. They were sticking out, perpendicular to the shower stream and seemed to be frozen in time. The streams were arranged in a circle, much like the shower's streams. _"How the f-"_

**_A flash of white_ **

_When straightening out his neck and back, he shut his eyes as the streams of water hit them._

**_Another flash of white_ **

Vechs started to panic and reached out to turn off the water but immediately pulled back his hand. His hand seemed to have punctured through the frozen stream, but there was no blood nor any pain. Slowly, he reached out towards the stream and hesitantly pushed his hand forward.

Vechs was amazed yet terrified as his hand seemed to be intangible to the stream. He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower, trying to comprehend what happened.

 _"What?"_ , he said disbelievingly and looked back to the shower. The streams of water were no longer there. _"I need to get help",_ he thought.

\-----

**_Fast knocking_ **

"Jeff!"

_**More fast knocking** _

"Blame!

**_More fast knocking_ **

Tumbling and crashing could be heard from out the door, where Vechs was.

"What's happening?!", the alertness in Blames voice and the speed at which he arrived at the door made it obvious he was prepared for an emergency.

"I-uh', Vechs swallowed, "I actually came to see Jeff", said Vechs softly, telling Blame that there was no immediate emergency.

Blame gave him a dead stare, the bags under his eyes didn't help the guilt that started to build up. Blame took in a long sigh and gestured him to enter.

"Thanks", he said.

"I'm assuming Jeff's been at work since yesterday but I guess since you're here, we might as well talk a li'l bit", said Blame as they passed what Vechs assumed was Blame's bedroom. He felt even more guilty when he saw the knocked over trash can that caused rubbish to litter all over the floor. They entered the living room and Blame sat down on one of three leather chairs that faced three sides of a coffee table, the fourth facing a television.

"So what brings you here?", said Blame as Vechs sat in another chair, "And why the heck are you up so early?" as Blame asked the latter, he squinted his eyes, making his eye bags even more noticeable.

 _"Is it really that early?"_ , he thought to himself. He looked to a clock on a shelf behind Blame. "Six-fifty?! I am so sorry, I feel like crap".

"Eh, don't worry about", said Blame, waving a dismissive hand, "I've been in worse situations". There was an awkward silence between the two,"So, you gonna tell me why you're here?"

"Oh right." Vechs leaned forward and took in a deep breath, "Okay, I know this'll sound crazy, well...that's a part of the problem, but I had this nightmare. All I remember in this nightmare was that I was lying down on like a surgery table or something and someone began to cut the back of my head." Vechs felt the urge to cringe at how crazy he must have sounded to Blame. The questionable look he got didn't help. He swallowed, "So when I woke up, I found some stuff that was unusual at my apartment".

"Like...?", Vechs knew he was going to ask and he hated to answer it.

"Well...when I woke up I actually found my sink was wet, so I figured that this person used my sink to clean the blood off the knife he or she used", said Vechs. He was earned the same questionable look. Blame started to open his mouth but was interrupted by Vechs before he could speak. "But that's not why I came here", Blame simply responded by leaning back and taking in another sigh, "While I was taking a shower, I...I started to hallucinate. So, I wanted to speak with Jeff 'cause I figured he'd met at least one expert that can help me. You know, 'cause he's a nurse."

"Why couldn't you just go to the hospital yourself?" asked Blame.

"What're they gonna do with me? I mean, maybe I'm watching too much Netflix but I don't want to be trapped in some white room until they know that everything is okay with me", said Vechs quickly, his voice becoming more southern. "What if I _don't_ get better"

Blame laughed for a second before stopping himself and said with a smile, "Dude, you're just a little paranoid. They're not gonna confine you in a white room or whatever."

"Well, how do you know that?"

"Vechs," he said, putting his palms together and leaning forward, "there is voluntary commitment and there is involuntary commitment. They put you in involuntary commitment when the psychiatrists think you're a danger to society."

"That...would make sense" said Vechs. "I'm so sorry for this, you're right I'm just paranoid as shit. I'll probably get to a mental hospital later". He stood up, "I can pick up that stuff you dropped at your bedroom if you want."

Blame raised an eyebrow, "What stuff?"

"The litter all over the floor," he pointed back to Blame's bedroom, "when you accidentally knocked over the trash can".

Blame shot him a confused look, "I don't have a trash can in my bedroom, Vechs". Vechs walked back to Blame's bedroom door and found no trace of any litter nor a trash can.

"I think I need to go now before this gets worse", said Vechs.

"Actually, I think I should drive you there." said Blame, "I wouldn't let a hallucinating friend of mine get behind the wheel". He stood up and picked up his keys from the table.

"That'd be wise". As Vechs began to walk to the door, he started to get light headed.

About 10 feet away from the door, Vechs' vision started to blur and time seemed to be in slow motion.

At 5 feet away, darkness started to consume his vision and he fell forward.

 


	2. The Light in The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the long wait, I had my first writer's block. Hope you enjoy this and constructive critisism is welcome.

 

As Vechs slowly regained his senses, he felt an uncomfortable heat that caused sweat to drip down his face, and even with his eyes closed he could see an orange glow of light. He heard footsteps coming his way before they stopped abruptly.

"Are you awake?" asked a voice. When he realised that he couldn't reply, his eye shot open.

Vechs lay stomach down with only one eye being able to see the unfamiliar room he was in, the other pressed against the metal bed he was on. He just barely was able to make out the green walls and tiled floors but a bright light prevented him from seeing anything else.

 

"...shouldn't...awake," muttered the voice. Only seconds after, he felt drowsiness overtake him.

~~~

Vechs awoke again to the clinking sounds of metal tools. He heard mumbling next to him but was too weak to react, "...worry, I...sure to wash it."

~~~

He started to panic when he felt the knife go down the back of his head.

\------

Vechs woke up gasping for air and clutching the back of his head. "Vechs, Vechs, Matt," two large hands firmly gripped his shoulders and he looked up. "Calm down," he said softly. It was Blame.

Looking around him, he realised he was in a hospital bed. A door was at the front right corner from where he was and another bed was to the left of him, empty. Vechs' heavy gasps quickly turned into sobs.

"I-" he sniffled, "felt it," he said, starting to sound nasal voiced.

"You felt what?"

"I felt the pain," he replied, his voice shaky. Blame took his hands off Vechs' shoulders and sat down on an armchair next to him.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked patiently.

"In-In my dream," he stammered, "I felt the pain in my dream," his voice cracked as he said the last words, wiping tears from his eyes. They both sat in awkward silence for a few minutes as Vechs took deep breaths in attempt to compose himself.

"You're awake," called a voice from outside the room. They both looked up to see the nurse coming through the door, relieved that the silence didn't last long.

"Yes," he replied, slightly tensed, "I'm awake." She set down a food tray at the end of the bed.

"I'll inform the doctor, and in the meantime, you can eat your breakfast," she said.

"Breakfast," he echoed, his voice hoarse, "so I haven't been unconscious long?" He cleared his throat.

The nurse smiled, "You've actually been unconscious for a day." His eyes widened at the assertion.

"Huh, it only felt like minutes to me," he said, taking the tray and setting it down on his lap.

“Well, it definitely wasn’t,” she said, half-playfully and left the room through the already opened door. Blame leaned forward as he clasped his hands together.

"So, what do you mean you felt the pain in your dream?" asked Blame.

"I had the same dream I told you about," he opened up a plastic container with a sandwich in it and fell silent for a moment, "but all the pain that I dreamed, I could feel." His hollow eyes stared blankly in front of him as he was lost in his own thoughts. He tried to push the thoughts away and took a bite into his sandwich.

Vechs swallowed, “I know you can sometimes feel pain in dreams but this was different,” his voice trembled in fear. A long silence filled the room.

"So, assuming you have all your senses, how will you be able to tell which is the real world?" Blame pointed out.

Vechs shook his head, “Dude," he said with his mouth full of the sandwich, "don't make me think like th-" Vechs was terror-stricken when he turned to see nobody by his side. He stared at the chair where he thought Blame once sat, the only thing making his vision move were the shivers of fear and shock that ran through his spine.

\------

"You can't get him to what?" Blame was outside Vechs' room, talking to a nurse in a hushed voice.

 

"I can't get him to respond," she said, raising her voice a little more.

 

"So he's just completely quiet?" he asked.

 

The nurse shook her head, "No, he was almost screaming before you came but ever since then, he's been having random panic attacks," Blame looked to the door beside them, hearing the barely audible, muffled cries.

 

"May I?" asked Blame politely as he pointed to the door. With the nurse's nod, he entered. Inside, he saw Vechs lying down in the fetal position and clasping his temples.

 

"Ve-Matt?" His fingers dug deeper into his hair the moment he spoke. Blame slowly walked to the bed with the nurse following behind him, and sat down on the side that Vechs' back faced.

 

"He won't respond, I've tried all morning," said the nurse. She mouthed a “watch” and leaned forward slightly, “Mister Gregson. Mister Gregson, there’s no need to be afraid. Your friend’s here with you.” When Vechs didn’t move, she turned back to Blame and gave a defeated shrug.

 

Blame turned back to him. “Matt, it’s me.” Again, no response came. "Why's he quiet now?" whispered Blame, soft enough so Vechs couldn't hear him.

 

When he received no answer, he looked back behind him. The nurse had already left the room, the door wide open.

 

He sighed quietly, "Bye for now, Vechs." Blame stood up and started walking slowly back to the door. As he approached it, he wondered to himself again, "Why was he quiet when I came in?" An idea then came to him, he slowly pushed the door closed while he was still in the room, making a distinct creaking sound. Not long after the door was fully shut, Blame heard Vechs begin to mutter to himself. Being as quiet as possible, he made his way to him.

 

"Please, please ... please," said Vechs softly as Blame came closer. His voice seemed so different from his usual feverish self. "Please make it stop," he sniffled. At this point, Blame was right next to him.

 

"Vechs," said Blame worriedly and placed his left hand on his shoulder. Vechs' eyes shot open.

 

_**A flash of white** _

 

Two large hands gripped firmly onto his shoulders and he looked up, it was Blame.

 

_**Another flash of white** _

 

Vechs grabbed Blame's wrist and threw his arm back forcefully, causing his wrist to hit a lamp behind him with a high pitched clanging sound. Blame grimaced in pain and backed away.

 

He looked to Vechs; he was in the same position he was in before, but visibly trembling in fear. Cautiously, he walked towards him again. Blame sat down on the end of the bed as he faced him.

 

"Why don’t you tell me what’s been going on,” he said as gently as he could. Vechs’ head shook ever so slightly more than the rest of his body, and Blame sighed.

 

After what seemed like minutes of silence, Blame noticed Vechs licking his dry lips. "I-" he started, his voice cracked from the lack of use. He cleared his throat, "I just want to wake up."

 

Blame gave a quizzical look, "You can tell when you're awake can't you?"

 

“I can’t trust,” he sniffled, “if anything is real.” every word had a hint of hesitation in it.

 

Blame was puzzled, _“How would you convince someone if anything is real?”_

 

He looked to his slightly red wrist and stroked it with his thumb. His eyes then wandered to the clock hanging on the wall. Blame watched as the seconds go by, the ticking sound filling the silence in the room.

 

His face then filled with sudden animation. “Vechs,” said Blame excitedly, “Look at me.” The only response he received were the tightening of Vechs' eyelids, which only made him frustrated. “Look, if you seriously think this is all a dream, then there’s no reason to be afraid ‘cause it can’t affect you in reality.” Vechs realised the truth in his words and slowly opened his eyes, sitting up.

 

“Now,” Blame pointed to the clock, “I think you know that in a dream, whenever you look at a clock, look away, then look back, the time will differ." Vechs nodded.

 

"Good, now look at the clock," said Blame, "you're gonna close your eyes for five seconds before the second hand reaches twelve and listen for five ticks. When you hear the fifth tick," he talked a little slower, "you immediately open them. Got it?" He was earned another nod.

 

The clock's ticking filled the room's silence once again. When the second hand reached eleven, Vechs shut his eyes quickly, fear clearly in them.

 

_**Tick** _

 

Vechs didn't know why he was so scared. _"If this is a dream, it won't affect me in reality,"_ he reminded himself.

 

_**Tick** _

 

 _"But if I'm awake..."_ Vechs recalled from earlier. He remembered what he thought was Blame, grab onto his shoulders.

 

_**Tick** _

 

He remembered feeling the force of Blame's hands being pressed onto his shoulders.

 

**_Tick_ **

 

If he was awake, he would have been feeling the pressure being exerted presumably by an illusion. All these thoughts flew by Vechs' head, making him doubt if Blame was really there with him.

 

_**Tick** _

 

Vechs opened his eyes again to the second hand just leaving twelve.

 

"Well?" said Blame. Although he wanted to believe that he wasn't a hallucination like before, Vechs just saw no way of proving it.

 

"I'm sorry, but I-"

 

_**Slap** _

 

Vechs' head jerked sharply to the side. "That real enough for you?" said Blame with a smile. As Vechs held his now red cheek, he realised that hallucinations could never move him like that.

 

"Yeah," he said, raising his voice, "that's real enough." He groaned and started to raise his other hand to slap him back but quickly set it down when the door opened.

 

The nurse from before came in, "What happened to him?" she asked, obviously curious as to why Vechs was holding his face in pain.

 

"He hit his head," said Blame quickly.

 

"On what?" she asked doubtfully.

 

"His hand," answered a still slightly annoyed Vechs. The nurse looked at him with surprise the moment he spoke.

 

"How'd you get him to talk?" she turned to Blame.

 

“Well, he had some … ” he looked to Vechs, “trust issues. So I tried to make him trust me again.”

 

"Uhm ... okay. But since you're talking now, I'll inform the doctor again and he'll ask you some questions later." She turned around and walked out.

 

"Wait," said Vechs before she could close the door. She turned back to him, "can I finish my sandwich please?" he asked innocently.

 

He could hear Blame cover his face and mutter a soft, "Oh God," a short giggle following that.

 

\-------

 

"Matthew Gregson," said a nurse. Vechs looked to Blame a few seats to the right of him. He was in the ‘Special Diagnostic’ waiting room and didn't know what to expect; he had never heard of anything like this before. Blame gave a quick nod of support as he stood up, and was given a thankful nod back. Vechs walked to the door with sweat starting to form in his hand, and opened it.

 

He walked in, taking a quick look around. The room had a desk and three chairs, one on the doctor’s side and on two on the patient’s side, with a small bookshelf in the corner. “Take a seat,” said a deep voice. He somehow didn’t notice the doctor sitting directly in front of him. He wore round spectacles and had greying hair. Vechs sat down as he looked to the floor, his hands fidgeting from nervousness.

 

“So, what do you do for a living?”

 

“Well, I uh … make Youtube videos.” He hated it whenever people asked this because they would usually ask him, "How do you make money out of _that?"_ Surprisingly, he didn't ask and took note.

 

"So, you work at home then?"

 

"That's right."

 

"Is it a stressful job?"

 

"Occasionally it is." The doctor straightened out his back.

 

“So, I understand that you’ve been experiencing some hallucinations?” he asked.

 

“Yes.” answered Vechs.

 

"So, do you have any drinking or smoking habits?"

 

"I rarely ever drink and never smoke."

 

“When did you first experience these hallucinations?”

 

“I believe it was ... yesterday.”

 

“Twenty-eighth,” he murmured as he scribbled it down, and Vechs turned sceptical.

 

“I’m sorry?” he cocked his head and leaned forward.

 

"Oh, I was just noting down that it was on the twenty-eighth." Vechs sat back into his chair, trying to remember the night he came back from Pax.

 

“Didn’t I come back on the twenty-sixth?” he thought. He pulled out his phone and unlocked it.

 

_11/29/14_

 

"Is something wrong?"

 

"The nurse told me I was unconscious for a day?"

 

"Yes, that's correct."

 

Another nurse opened the door, "Dr. Barnes, there's someone on the phone that wants to speak with you," she said.

 

"I'm busy right now, as you can see," he said, gesturing to Vechs, "I'll speak with them later."

 

"They insist it's an emergency," she said. He stood up and walked out with a slightly annoyed look. The moment the door slammed shut, Vechs grabbed the small calendar from the table and held it in front of him.

 

"I came back on the twenty-sixth, woke up the next day and passed out for another one," he whispered as he traced his finger across the dates, "shouldn't today be the twenty-eighth?"

 

His eyes darted across the dates, making sure his logic wasn't somehow flawed. After doing so, his gaze locked onto the twenty-seventh, the day after he came back.

 

"Unless ... I slept for a day. But why would I be sleeping so long?" He hadn't considered of how loud his voice was getting before the doctor came in.

 

"Sorry about that, someone just prank called me," he said, sounding even more annoyed. He shook his head and sat down, “So, can you describe these hallucinations?”

 

“Well, it’s a little bit different every time I had one,” he said, trying to get the dates off his mind, and proceeded to explain to him about the three times they occurred. Each occurrence he told, he was met with intrigued but sceptical eyes.

 

When Vechs was done explaining the details, the doctor was leaning back in his chair, dumbfounded and eyes wide.

 

“Do you possibly know anything about this?” asked Vechs.

 

"I ... uh can't jump to conclusions right now," he said, a mixture of thoughts clearly running through him. This made Vechs even more anxious and paranoid than he already was.

 

"D-do you have any other information that might be helpful?"

 

_**A flash of white** _

 

Vechs started to panic when he felt the knife go down the back of his head.

 

**_Another flash of white_ **

 

"Uhm, I'm not really sure if this'll help but ... before I had these illusions, hallucinations, whatever, I had a nightmare," as soon as he mentioned the word 'nightmare', the doctor's face turned doubtful, almost judgingly, like he had heard it a thousand times.

 

"Yes?"

 

"And-uh, in the nightmare, a part of it was the back of my head being ... cut open. I know this is extremely stupid but do you mind if you'd check?"

 

The doctor put down his pen, "It couldn't do any harm." He stood up and walked behind Vechs, only doing this to reassure him. As he pushed through his patient's hair, he felt something peculiarly bumpy.

 

"Oh my god," he whispered with surprise. He had revealed a scar that stretched from the middle of his back head to his hairline.

 

"What is it?" asked Vechs, even though he knew what the dreadful answer would be.

 

"There's a scar." Vechs' hands started to tremble and his breathing became heavier, “I'm no surgeon but whoever did this must be an expert, they even managed to keep your hair.”

 

"W-What should I do?" he said, his voice was drenched in terror and the doctor walked back to his desk.

 

"You need to report this to the police and go home," he reached for his pocket and pulled out a card, "here's my number if you need to call me. That'll be all for now, but I’ll need to see you soon." Vechs took a glance through, slid it into his pocket and walked out, thanking the doctor on his way.

 

Blame looked up to him from his phone with eyes expecting some explanation, but he just shrugged and motioned Blame to follow. The rest of the time in the hospital, they were both silent to each other. It wasn't until they were in the car when Blame spoke up.

 

"Did he not tell you anything?" He turned on the engine.

 

"Well ... he didn't say _nothing_."

 

"Then what'd he say?" Vechs sighed and looked out the window for anyone who might pass by.

 

"He found this," he turned his head around and pushed aside the hair where the doctor had before. Blame could be heard slapping his hand over his mouth.

 

"That's ... fuck, man, that's terrible," said Blame in shock and Vechs turned to the road again, "you need to get to the cops."

  
"Okay but, it's getting really dark and I'm tired, I'll do it in the morning," drawled Vechs sleepily. Without another word, Blame released the handbrake and drove through the winter downfall.  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, please tell me what you think of this. Do not expect me to update very regularly though as I am quite a slow writer.


End file.
